Just Another Night
by aRebel aSaint
Summary: With best friends like Jen and Blaise, a horny fling like Harry, and flirty eye candy like Draco, life as Ginny Weasley can never be too interesting. 1st POV, M just to be safe, multiple pairings. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a little thing I came up with during my irritating writers block of my other story. I thought this would get me back on track with writing and give me some other ideas to write with. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy it! And let me know what you think with some nice **reviews**!!

Kisses.

* * *

Chapter One: Ruby Slammers

It was probably dawn when I had woken up. It wasn't even my fault, but my dimwitted roommates just can't leave the mirror alone since it's the first day of classes. I shoved the pillow over my head and clenched my eyes shut, but all I could hear was 'Out of the way, your skirt's short enough!' or 'Do you think I should match my panties? Or is there no damn point 'cause no one will see them?' Was I seriously the only girl in my year _not_ worried about this? Was I the only one who didn't give a crap about how I looked?

I finally shouted over my shoulder "Could you keep it down? Some people are _actually_ trying to sleep!"

There was some giggling and Jen said, "We're sorry, but classes start in…" There was a pause. "Two and a half hours and we need some serious prep time."

I scowled under my pillow and pulled my blanket over my chest. _Just_ _give me one more hour_, I thought. _One more hour is all that I need._

"Ginny, get up!" I shot up with a start. No one was in the room, and it was an hour till classes. Yes!! "Ginny, don't make me come in there." Hermione, of course; she must've thought it was really late if she actually took up the trouble to get me up.

"I'm up, I'm up. Don't worry," I murmured, half asleep and falling out of bed. I reached for my uniform out of my trunk, obviously still packed with all my clothes. "Just give me thirty seconds."

"I'm coming in, anyway." She snapped.

"No seriously, Hermione, I don't think you want to, considering I'm in the nude."

"Oh… well, I'll wait then."

Damn right. Somehow, in the same movements of taming my hair, I managed to get dressed. I did a slight glance in the mirror appreciating my sudden growth spurt, and grabbed a tooth brush for the washroom. When I finally opened the door, 'Mione was standing there all in a huff. It was less than thirty seconds though, wasn't it?

"Ready, then?" She asked.

"No 'good morning, how are you Ginny? How fab was it to wake up to your stupid roommates?'"

"That bad, was it?"

My brows furrowed unintentionally, and my nose scrunched up as if I had poo underneath it. "They were wondering about what panties they should where, for Merlin's sake. How sad can you get?" Hermione rolled her eyes and we walked down the stairs. She's sympathetic I'm sure, but being Head Girl has its perks of having NO roommates. Yes, she is Head Girl, though I doubt you're hardly surprised. She nearly cried when she found out at the Burrow. She spent most of the summer there since her relationship with Ron has seriously blossomed. Yay! (Not.) Once we got downstairs we found – unsurprisingly – Ron and Harry waiting for us. I smiled at them trying to seem perky even though I was still slightly half asleep.

"Morning, Ginny." Harry said, adjusting his glasses.

"Morning." I exaggerated a yawn and said, "Could we get to the Great Hall? I'm absolutely famished."

As we reached the Great Hall, I was swooped up by my best friend, Jen, who – very unfortunately – was not my roommate this year. She at least would've sided with me about how seriously deranged it was to get up so early before classes.

"How you doin', babe?" She asked chewing a Quill in her mouth. She slung her arm around me and pulled me away from the trio to sit down next to the rest of our gang. Rosie, Ali and Monica were already seated, munching on breakfast and starting their pre-school year gossip. Once I sat down and started gathering some food together, their eyes fell on my face as if waiting for me to give up some exciting news.

"What?" I eventually asked.

"Well?" They all asked expectantly; except for Jen, of course, she had her mouth filled with eggs and was reading the _Prophet_ with one-hundred percent of her attention. "What happened this summer? How was the Burrow? We all know Harry spent the summer there and by the end of last year you were just _dying_ to shag him."

I had to admit, I blushed violently; especially when Jen looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I'd written her about all the gory details about three hours after it had happened, obviously, but I thought everyone else would've forgotten about my 'summer goal'. When I was younger it was so strange thinking about how I'd feel in the later years of my life. When I was thirteen, even, I felt like I was old enough to be treated like an adult. But now that I look back; there is so much maturity that you gain between each year that you live through. As I looked back at my fifteen-year-old self, I thought, what the hell was I thinking? Harry really wasn't that fantastic; did I really make it my goal to sleep with him by the end of the summer? Well, I made it too that goal, and I'm not exactly sure yet if I made the right decision or not.

"Well, you know," I started pathetically.

The three of them looked at each other with grins on their faces. "She shagged him." They said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and jabbed my fork into a pile of eggs, and unattractively shoved them into my mouth. They'd gotten the main event already, they didn't need to hear about the rest of the details; Jen already knew about that and I felt like that was enough. But the prying question on their faces proved otherwise. "What?" I huffed, exasperated.

"Well?" Rosie said, speaking for the rest of the group, "How was it? You can't just keep quiet about this, Gin. I know your dying to tell us."

I sighed and put my fork down. Where was I supposed to start? Where I went from so sure of what I wanted to unsure once I was in the moment? Where he was totally begging for it for the majority of the vacation until I finally gave in? Where I didn't even have an orgasm because he was probably too boyish to know how to be _that_ good?

"It was pretty good, I guess." Is what I settled for. They looked at me with confused eyes and I sighed again, "Look… it was strange, and I'm still trying to think it over myself; I'm not exactly ready to divulge every action that happened each second."

Rosie and Ali nodded, satisfied, and ready to wait for when I wanted to talk about it. Monica, on the other hand, as usual, muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" I snapped.

Monica rolled her eyes and repeated herself. "I just said that if you're mature enough to do the full Monty, you should be mature enough to at least talk about it."

I scoffed loudly and the other three consumed themselves with their breakfast. "I'm mature enough to talk about it, I just don't WANT to. There's not that much to brag about anyway."

That did it. Their attention shot back at me as I spoke my last sentence; Jen being the only one who seemed to care less. Before they could get their questions out Jen finally spoke up for me. "Look, let's give the girl a break. There's no need to cause a tiff right before classes."

Everyone settled down, including me, and I was glad to have Jen as my true best pal.

*****

It wasn't until dinner that I realized I was already prepared for the school year to end. For some reason, most people had just assumed me and Harry had done the deed, so now everyone was asking about it. Jen had finally relieved me from the ongoing questions by taking me outside to sit by the lake. Thankfully the weather was still nice; we had brought out a blanket and our books outside to start on some work. Well, Jen was really getting a start on her work; I spread out on the blanket and rested, bathing in the sun's rays.

"Is it really all that necessary?" I asked aloud to myself.

"Is what necessary?" Jen asked anyway.

I sighed and turned onto my side so I could open my eyes without straining them in the sunlight. "Being gaped at, and being questioned, just for sleeping with one guy."

Jen sighed as well, making me relieved to know that I wasn't the only one who felt this way. "It's true – people do need to stop overreacting. It's just a faze, though. Everyone will get over it and move on with their dull lives," she said with a smile. I smiled back and rolled back over and closed my eyes.

"And besides," she continued, "I've already heard of one party tonight, and I know you're just looking for a way to take the edge off."

I smiled brightly; how I loved how much Jen knew me so well. "Too right you are, Jen."

Jen shook her head flipping through pages of her book, "Let's just get some work done so we can actually go out tonight with nothing to worry about."

"Oy, Weasley!" I heard suddenly from behind me. I sat up and me and Jen turned around at the same time to see Blaise Zabini jogging over. A bright smile shined on my face at the mere sight of him, and I hopped up and ran over to meet him in a tight hug. He picked me up and squeezed familiarly hard, only to result in my back cracking about seven times.

In case you're a bit lost – Blaise is my best guy friend in the whole wide world. Much to the protest of my family, of course, but there's nothing they can really do about it. We've been great friends since I was fourteen and it wasn't going to end because of a stupid bias. But, anyway, I hadn't seen him all summer because his Mum had taken him to Italy, hence, the amount of happiness that flooded out of every pore on my body once I saw him.

We sat back down on the blankets and I slapped my hand to my forehead at Blaise's first question.

"So are the rumors true, then?"

_Honestly_.

It was hard to be annoyed at Blaise when he had that stupid boyish grin on his face. I tried my best. "Yes, the bloody rumors are true. And before you continue on, NO – it wasn't fantastic. In fact, I'm almost regretting the decision altogether!" I slammed my back onto the ground and huffed, closing my eyes.

Blaise wasn't at all put off. "Tsk, tsk." He said shaking his head. "The Boy Wonder didn't shag you righteously. It's a shame really."

I opened one eye and took a peak at him. Jen seemed to be ignoring the conversation but there was a ghost of a smile on her face. Blaise shrugged and wiped off his thighs before standing up and holding a hand out to me.

"Well?" He asked patiently.

I sat up, confused. "Well, what?"

"Well, come on so I can show you how you _properly_ shag someone." He replied shaking his hand at me.

I scoffed loudly, rolling my eyes around. I looked up at him as his perverted smirk broke out into a sheepish grin, causing me to laugh. I grabbed his hand – Jen's head shot up as if someone smacked her skull – only to pull him back down to the blanket and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh, Blaise," I murmured into his shoulder, "How I've missed you."

"Oh, _me_," He said simply.

*****

As ten o'clock rolled around, I found myself getting ready for this party Jen had heard of. I wasn't actually going to go because I figured it'd be just another opportunity to be gawked at. Alas, Blaise and Jen convinced me with the whole 'bonding' excuse… and the fact that I haven't had a drop of alcohol in my system all bloody summer. So, I tugged on some tight jeans, my red converse chucks, and a black T-shirt. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail, letting my wavy hair cascade over my shoulders, and after I put on a dab of eyeliner I glanced into the mirror. Hm. I looked pretty good.

My _sodding_ roomies were – and I thank the Lord repeatedly for this one – not in the room for once. So I had some time to myself, thanks. I combed through my hair once more, grabbed my chap stick, and headed down the hall to grab Jen.

Jen was the lucky one this year, and had Rosie, Ali, and Monica as roommates. Magazines, pictures of cute boys/ex boyfriends, and makeup decorated the entire room. And it had the strongest odor of flowers, I think, that was imaginable. I sighed to myself; how I wish my room was like this. Instead, I had to deal with thongs, skirts, bras and shoes spread all around mine.

"You look cute," Ali said with a smile, and everyone around the room reciprocated with an approving nod.

"Thanks, lovies." I replied. "Jen, you almost ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get my shoes on." She muttered while brushing her teeth. Find that odd? Me too.

Anyway, she was wearing jeans as well with a green tank top that worked well with her brunette hair. About a thousand bracelets decorated her arms and she managed to shove her combat boots on while still brushing her teeth.

"Where's this party at, anyway?" Monica asked. She was already dressed for bed and had a text book opened on her lap.

"Prefect's common room," Jen answered again. She pushed past me and returned about thirty seconds later without her toothbrush and a rinsed mouth. "See you gals later!" I offered a wave and we left, quickly getting through the Gryffindor common room as well.

"Prefect's common room?" I questioned quietly as we walked through the halls. "How'd we get invited to something like that?"

In case you're wondering, only the extremely popular people drank in the prefect's common room. Everyone else had to make due in their own dorms, or you were extremely lucky to get invited there. I should've known, though. Blaise was meeting us at 'the party' and he, of course, is a Prefect.

Jen kept walking and I noticed her brows furrow, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Wait a minute… you're not talking to Salem again, are you?" Jen had continued walking, but stopped and turned to look at me after hearing my question.

"A bit… I don't know. She wrote me over the summer and it's only small stuff." She replied, looking at me with an apologetic look. "She invited me to the party, and I knew you were upset so I figured we'd go and have a good time."

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps forward to catch up with her before we continued walking again. If there's one thing I hate, it's confused lesbians. I have no problem with gay people, don't get me wrong, but don't date a lesbian if you're still confused as to what sex you like. Especially if that lesbian is my best friend. Yes, Jen is a lesbian. She had a real complicated, messy relationship with a Slytherin girl, Salem (a.k.a. the confused lesbian). Salem dragged her around and practically broke Jen's heart after declaring that she still 'just wasn't sure'. Why she's talking to Jen now, is beyond me.

But, anyway…

We finally got to the entrance to the prefect's quarters and said the password – which was given to anyone who was invited for the night, later to be changed the next day. We walked in and were immediately greeted by loads of people, loud chatter, and the stench of beer and mixed fruit drinks. Me and Jen shared a look of raised eyebrows before butt-humping our way into the room.

My eyes lit with delight as they fell upon the shelf with a very nice collection of liquor. My favorite. Someone elbowed my side and I looked up to a smiling Blaise.

"I wasn't sure you'd show, love." He said, handing me a shot glass. "What can I get you?"

I pointed at the Absolut and he winked at me before fulfilling my desire.

Ooh, ruby slammers were being my best friends tonight.

After having three of those with Blaise, I made my way to grab some beer seeing as a flirty girl had set her eye on him. However funny it was to watch a drunk girl try to persuade Blaise into whatever they wanted, I was in no mood. I got to the table at the end of the room and grabbed a bottle, before being rudely bumped into by some hard… thing.

I turned my head over my shoulder to yell at the offender, only to see a familiar blonde moron.

"Oh, it's you." I said. I slammed the top of the bottle on the edge of the table, and the cap flew off. I smiled at my work before taking a swig.

"Pleasure to see you as well, Weasley." Malfoy replied. He reached the table and set down a glass filled with ice and poured rum into it. What a _man_. "I'm surprised to see you here, actually." He slurred, taking a sip of his drink.

My eyes drifted from his drink, to his lips, to settle on his face. I had to admit – actually, you can probably guess for yourselves, so there's no use in me saying it. I'd been in a few social settings with Malfoy, seeing as he was good friends with Blaise. He wasn't too horrible, probably due to the fact that his father was in prison; he actually was quite funny at times and had such dry humor. I love dry humor.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

His eyes finally found their way to my face and he shrugged lightly before answering. "I didn't think you'd be one for this sort of crowd."

"I could say the same of you," I countered.

He smiled slightly and looked down, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "I had a boring summer." He explained.

"Ah," I said before taking another swig of my beer. "We are here for the same reasons, then."

"Au contraire," He said, holding up a long, elegant index finger. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol, but a rush of excitement ran through me. My eyes ran down his body and back up. He was wearing fitting jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt – with the sleeves rolled up – that held nicely to his defined body. I raised a brow at his remark, gesturing for him to continue.

"According to what I've heard, you had quite the interesting summer," he said with a glint in his silver eyes and a smirk on his face.

I scoffed loudly. This was getting ridiculous. "You, too?" I asked, irritated. I looked away from him and muttered to myself, "How does _everyone_ know?"

He heard me, though, and continued. "He didn't satisfy you, then?" It was a statement more than a question, and I almost asked how he could tell but the look on my face must've done it for me. "Let's face it, Weasley, if he had fully satisfied you, you wouldn't be bothered with being questioned about it. You might even boast about it, if anything."

Huh. Good point, well made, you cheeky git.

"Am I getting warm?" he asked.

I only raised my eyebrows at him as I took a swig of my beer. Draco smirked and downed the rest of his drink before reaching into the open ice box and grabbed a bottle of beer. As he drank from it, he turned around and rested his bum on the edge of the table as he surveyed the room. I turned around and did the same, although, as to why I was sticking around was past me.

"Y'know, it's a shame that looks like that go to complete waste." Draco said after a moment.

I followed his line of vision to see that he was looking at Jen, who was now conversing animatedly with about four other boys. Clearly, they didn't realize they were wasting their time.

"Poor lads," Draco continued, shaking his head. "They're opening up for a world of disappointment."

I looked at him and chuckled softly, Draco was totally drunk. "I'm starting to think she's playing for the right side." I pondered aloud. I finished my beer and turned to grab another one, using the same methods to pop the cap.

Draco snorted unceremoniously and looked over at me with a smirk pulling at his lips. "Surprisingly enough, Weasley, not all men are as pathetic as little Potter."

_Pun intended? _I thought with a smile.

"You can at least trust me on that."

"Are you making an offer?"

Wait, what?

Okay, this is the one thing I hate about drinking. Get a few drinks in me and I'm saying all kinds of things. Like this, for example. Thankfully, I'm great at having a natural talent of sarcasm, and Draco has a sickly dry taste of humor.

His head dropped as he laughed and his hair fell into his eyes. I covered my humiliation by taking a few gulps of my beer. Even more thankfully, Blaise decided to show up and say hello. He was finally getting exhausted by the flock of girls drooling over him. Hey, you couldn't really blame them. Blaise is bloody gorgeous. But one girl was apparently just too desperate.

"I even said I was here with Ginny but she didn't even care." He was explaining to Draco.

"Ugh, Blaise, you seriously need to stop using me as an excuse." I cut in.

"Don't act like you don't like it, love." He countered with a wink; I rolled my eyes. "But anyway, she even offered to have a threesome if I was _that_ attached to Gin, over here."

My jaw dropped, yet Draco seemed to think it was hilarious. He couldn't stop laughing.

"That's why I'm here, actually. She thinks I came over to ask you about it, it was the only spot I could find to get the hell out of there."

"This is ridiculous," I said looking around the room, "Who is she? Where is she?"

Blaise turned slightly, so as not to make it too obvious and nodded his head towards where she was. "The blonde over there, in the red shirt." I looked over, and sure enough, there she was. I recall seeing her before, I think her name was… Melissa, or something. She was talking with a friend but I noticed that every other second she kept looking up at me and Blaise. After a few seconds of this observation I sent her a very rude hand gesture.

Blaise laughed and slapped my hand down before putting his arm around me and giving me a kiss on my head. "This is why I love you, Gin."

"You need to start being honest with these girls, Blaise." I said with a sigh. This was just another night in the life of Ginny Weasley.


	2. Saturday

When I woke up the next day, it was to blurred vision, a throbbing headache, and a foggy memory. I'll admit – I didn't remember much from last night. I ended up having a tiff with that chit 'Melissa' or whatever her bloody name was. She tried calling me a slag for shagging Blaise, which, by the way, I had a total laugh at. I mean, shagging Blaise? Hahaha… well, that happened like, once… and… well that's just a whole different story. Anyway!

Where the hell does she get off?

Apparently not with Blaise. Hehe.

All I remember is her annoying, high-pitched voice, and I was too drunk to give much of a shit, but at one point I remember being held back and pulled away by Blaise and Draco. Hm… what was I doing with Draco in the first place?

"Gin, are you awake?" I heard Jen croak from beside me.

"Mm," I murmured. I had a habit of spending the night with Jen after we both got really drunk, because my daft roommates were a horrible pain in my arse when I'm intoxicated. Well, generally they're a pain in my arse, but it's much worse when there's alcohol in my system.

"You wanna get breakfast?" She asked.

I sighed and shook my body around to see if my stomach was upset. It seemed all right; a little mushy feeling, but that's about it. "I guess." I finally said.

I sat up in Jen's bed and winced at the pain in my head. Looking around, the room was empty, so everyone must've been at breakfast already. I looked over at my best pal and smiled; we were both still in the same outfits as last night.

"I'm quite thankful classes started on a Friday." Jen said.

I nodded in agreement and stood up, shaking out the mess I called my hair. We didn't even go to the washroom and instead headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. I could smell the bacon once I entered the entrance hall; bacon was my favorite thing to eat while enduring a hangover. We walked in and were greeted with the sight of a full Great Hall and delicious breakfast food. I followed Jen to our usual spot and sat down, immediately reaching for some bacon.

Monica looked at us smiling, "So how was last night?"

I rubbed my eyes and squinted them at her, giving a shrug. Jen seemed a bit more eager than I was, though. "I thought it was lots of fun actually."

Cocking a brow, I glanced at her. What on earth was she going on about?

"You should've totally seen Ginny, though. She got in a fight with some girl who wanted to shag Blaise," the girls turned to me and gave me a pointed look, "and had to be held back by Draco and Blaise. It was hilarious."

"Malfoy?" Rosie asked curiously.

I put my fork down for a moment, "Yeah, what was I doing with him last night?" I asked Jen.

"Do you not remember last night?" Monica said, laughing at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Gin had a bit much too drink, wouldn't you agree?" She said. "I dunno, though. I saw you, him and Blaise chatting over a few beers. And that's when that girl came over to you."

I tuned her out as she delved into the story and nibbled on my pieces of bacon when I finally remembered my conversation with Draco. We talked about Harry, and his lack of skills. Fantastic. I really want someone like Draco running around with knowledge of my sex life. Although he probably knew that already, since he was Blaise's best mate.

"Morning, love." A deep voice said into my ear. Speak of the devil.

Blaise shoved himself into the seat next to mine and put his arm around me. He was still wearing pajamas and a sweatshirt. "How are you feeling today, my dear?" he asked. I didn't answer as I was nibbling on my bacon, which he eventually took notice of. "Ah, got the bacon I see. You must not be doing too badly, then."

I smiled through my mouthful as he greeted the rest of the girls around me. They all loved him, which I loved. The trouble is that most of Gryffindor hates any Slytherin for just that – being a Slytherin. You could look down the table right now and see a few people looking at Blaise uncomfortably, even though they would never actually say anything to him. But my girls loved him; he was nice, charming, and extremely good looking. What wasn't there to like? A stupid green and silver uniform?

There was a sudden visible shift from nearly everyone at my table and as I looked around I noticed eyes falling onto a spot behind Blaise. Ali, Rosie and Monica were all looking as well. I turned around to see Draco of all people standing there. Now, that was an event in itself.

He tapped Blaise's shoulder and said, "Ready to eat, mate?"

I unconsciously looked him up and down and – trying hard to keep my jaw from falling open – noticed he was in his pajamas as well. What is that about?

"Yeah, yeah," Blaise said lazily. He looked at me and gave me a pat on the back. "Well, I hope you're up for it again tonight. We're not having a big thing or whatever, it's just a little gathering, I guess."

Draco chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, we all thought you were incredibly entertaining last night."

Blaise nodded and started chuckling as well. They were both just chuckling together. At me. Just chuckling. What is that about?

I blushed violently and did what I would call an attempted sheepish grin.

Once they finished chuckling, Blaise got up from his seat and patted me on the back again. "I'll talk to you later today, Gin. G'day, ladies."

"Looking forward to tonight, Weasley." Draco said with a smirk.

Then they walked away and to their table together. In their pajamas. Chuckling. I slowly turned back around to face my friends who all looked confused, except for Jen.

"May I ask just one more time, WHAT IS THAT ABOUT?" I demanded.

Suddenly a piece of toast flew in my direction and landed unceremoniously in Jen's cup of juice. She whipped her head around and leaned forward to see who the offender was and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Weasley?" She shouted.

I looked down to see Ron looking somewhat apologetic. "I was aiming for my sister!" he shouted back. Then his eyes landed on my face, "What was _that_ about, Ginny?"

I scoffed at him and dropped my bacon. "What are you talking about, Ronald?"

"I'm talking about Malfoy coming over here and talking to you. Zabini is enough; we don't need Malfoy around. And what was he talking about, you being entertaining last night?"

"Sod off, big brother." I said rolling my eyes around. "What I do in my spare time does not concern you."

"It bloody well does!" He shot back. "If I find out you're shagging-!"

I tried hard to remain in my seat, and Jen put a knowing hand on my shoulder just in case.

"Not only is _that_ none of your business," I interrupted, "but shouting at me about something like that down the bloody table is not a very intelligent choice!"

Ron seemed to agree with me on that after a moment and turned his head back down to his breakfast. I scoffed again and replaced Jen's juice with a new one before continuing on with my bacon. Most of the table was in absolute silence for a few seconds until the chatter started back up.

"What was he going to say?" Monica asked quietly; because of my reaction it was obvious I knew.

Through gritted teeth I replied, "'If I find out you're shagging anymore Slytherins.'"

Everyone's eyebrows hit their hairline, "How does he know?" Ali asked.

"Hermione told him."

This time there was a gasp. At the time, I couldn't believe she had done it either. I looked over at her now and she seemed rather quiet. Good. I'd hope she felt guilty after Ron almost announced that to the entire Gryffindor house. You think a girl would be quiet about someone confiding in you about their first time having sex, but I guess not. 'It just sort of slipped,' she had said. Yeah, my ass.

And I promise, one day I will go into that story.

"You're not really shagging Malfoy, are you?" Rosie asked.

Honestly. It's the second day of school!

I feel like I'm already starting a habit of getting annoyed by everyone at breakfast.

I grabbed some toast, three more pieces of bacon, a cup of coffee, and stood up and left. As I walked away I could hear her ask 'Did I say something wrong?'. Daft. Just bloody daft.

Once inside my room I thanked the Lord once again for blessing me with the absence of my roommates. It was good to know that He was up there looking out for me. I flopped onto my bed and finished up the food that I grabbed from breakfast, placing my coffee gently on my nightstand. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes while chewing my toast. Why do people constantly think they need to get in my business? If I want to share something with you, then I will. If I don't –take the bloody hint.

I got back up, and deciding to take a nap, I put on some pajamas and crawled into my warm bed. It wasn't too long before…

*****

"So… let me get this straight. You told Hermione, who told Ron… and you're not dead yet?"

"I think he was more in shock, than anything. I mean – he knew we were good friends, but just not _that_ good."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

I had to admit, I felt a small tinge of guilt for not telling Jen that Ron and Hermione knew about Blaise. But I felt like if Ron found out that Jen knew, then he'd know that all the girls knew, and he would make it out to be even more of a spectacle.

"I dunno. I didn't think it was that big of a deal; he barely even raised his voice at me."

Jen nodded, showing that she sort of understood that. "So that's why he seems to not be as bossy towards you."

"Yep. That's why."

"Does Blaise know Ron knows?"

I burst out into laughter and leaned back on the couch in the common room. "God, no. Could you imagine how awkward that would be?"

"True." Jen said, nodding again. "But it's not like they really talk much anyway."

"Yeah, whatever." I said, throwing a dismissive hand in the air. "Moving on – you're going to come with me tonight, right?"

Jen looked somewhat reluctant. "Oh, c'mon." I urged. "It's not gonna be a big thing. Blaise talked to me after lunch; it's just a bunch of their guy friends and Blaise mentioned our names and they all shared a laugh about what happened last night."

"Is that what we are, now?" Jen said sarcastically. "Just a way to have a laugh? Maybe I don't want to be just a laugh."

"Jen, don't be stubborn. We all had laughs over last night." I said throwing my arm around her shoulders.

"You don't even remember what happened last night."

Touché.

"Of course I do. It's just a tad blurry. That's not the point, Jen… C'MON!You're my best pal in the whole wide world, who else am I supposed to take? Ali?"

"You'd let that twit replace me?" Jen suddenly snapped.

I clapped my hands together. "Ha! I totally knew you wanted to go."

Jen rolled her eyes and turned back to the magazine that she was reading. I rolled my eyes to myself; I did totally know she wanted to go tonight. She can never resist a good gathering of people, especially when that group includes me.

*****

About four hours later we found ourselves in the Prefect's common room. It was quite tidy, and Blaise had been right about saying there wouldn't be too many people. There were probably ten of us there, including me and Jen. There was pretty much beer which I was sort of glad for considering I had way too much vodka the previous night. We basically were just hanging out and chatting about random things. I was seated between Blaise and Draco, which I seemed to be making a habit of. I was enjoying myself, though. I usually loved having boys for friends because they all seemed to be more relaxed and less bitchy about life.

As I think this, of course, Jen has disappeared from the room because my favorite person Salem (not.) decided to show up and needed to have a talk with her. I am so glad I'm not a lesbian - or a man, for the matter, because I don't have to deal with stupid bloody women.

"How is it you deal with stupid bloody women?" I ask, turning my head towards Blaise. He looked especially good tonight, wearing some jeans and a loose white t-shirt. For some reason, I have a liking towards good looking men in white.

He shrugs at me and throws his head back to finish his bottle of beer. "I'm not really sure, darling." Don't you love all these pet names? "I think you sort of develop immunity after hearing the nagging for a while. What do you think, Draco?"

Draco shrugs as well. "You know me, Zabini. I don't do relationships."

Blaise nods, "Ah, right. You see, Gin-babe, Draco's a bit too touchy to deal with women and their emotional problems," he drawls sarcastically. Draco rolls his eyes beside me. "Instead he lets the thing in his pants do all the talking."

"How you know me so well," Draco says sarcastically.

I shrug along with them. You know how sometimes you hate boys so much you wish you were a lesbian? Well, trust me, you don't. Having a lesbian for a best friend definitely puts things into perspective. I could never do it.

I look over at Draco to see he really isn't doing much socializing here. He's sitting, staring into his beer as the time flies by. I don't know how much he's actually drank of it, but he hasn't gotten up at all since I've taken the seat next to him. He's slouching slightly; very uncharacteristic of him. He seems to be lost in thought, though. And I don't know him well enough to tell if this is regular for him.

Blaise pulls me out of my thoughts of Draco, and I look over at him as he speaks.

"We should do this more often," he's saying, "I missed doing things like this with you over break."

I nod, but I suddenly have to pee really badly and decided to excuse myself from him. "I'll be right back," I say, "Where's the Loo?"

"Down the hall, second door on the right." He instructs, jutting his thumb towards the door at the left. I stand up, swaying slightly. I hate when you've been sitting while you're drinking and you don't realize how drunk you are till you stand up. But, anyways…

I started walking to where Blaise directed me and open the door to head through the hallway. I kept walking, but a strange sound makes me stop. As I listen closer, I realize it's coming from the first door to my right, and all I can hear is a slapping sound. It seems no one else can hear it, because as I look back no one's attention is over here. I look over at Draco; I'm not really sure why, but I feel like I need some sort of reassurance to keep my feet moving. He must've felt my stare because he looked right up at me, so I blush stupidly, and look away, breaking the eye contact.

As I looked back down the hallway, I heard another sound, and I'm reluctant to keep walking. Part of me says to mind my business, find the bathroom and relieve myself. The other part is anxious; I haven't seen Jen the whole night and something about this sound keeps bothering me.

The next thing I hear makes up my mind for me.

"Keep quiet!" a voice snaps, followed by some shuffling. I put my head to the door softly, and then I hear, "Stop struggling!" and a smacking noise. I can tell now it's a boy, and he sounds angry.

I quickly twist the door knob and push the door open, causing it to slam back against the wall. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but then the sight I see makes me want to scream and run away.

There are two people in the room who I recognize immediately. One is Dwayne Wilson, a Gryffindor in my year, and the other is Jen. Dwayne has Jen pinned down on top of one of the beds. Her pants are unzipped and down to her knees, her underwear is pulled down to her thighs, and her shirts ripped. I put my hand to my mouth to stifle a scream, and my eyes take in Jen's face. Tears are pouring down her cheeks, and she mouths something at me, but she must be silenced because she can't make a sound.

I drop my hand and shout "Stop!" but he doesn't.

I finally leave my spot and run over, trying to pull him off of her. I hook my arms around his big shoulders, but once I make the contact he whips around and punches me in the face, sending me to the floor.

Thankfully, I'm used to being thrown around by my brothers, so I quickly get back up and make another grab for him. He finally diverts all attention from Jen, and stands up towering over me. I put up a fight, but it's not really much compared to his big size. He throws me back against the wall, knocking all the air out of me, hits me in the face again, and practically throws me out of the room.

It's harder to get back up this time, but he slams the door, anyway. I try shoving myself up, when someone else enters the hallway.

"Weasley, what're you doing on the floor like that?" Draco asks sarcastically. "I was only joking about you cleaning the floors."

I give a silent prayer to anyone watching over me as I see Draco standing above me.

He bent down to help me up, and finally notices my bruised face. There's a flash in his eyes and any laughter showing on his face had instantly disappeared.

"What's happened?" He asks seriously, and I look nervously at the door.

Draco gently drops the hold he has on me before moving towards the door. He tries the knob, but it's obviously locked, so he takes three steps back and slams the door open with his foot. He realized what's going on almost instantly and moves towards Dwayne. He grabs him by the shoulders and tears him away from Jen, before punching him square in the nose. Dwayne cursed and backed up, as blood began to pour out of his nose, but still isn't willing to be put out.

As Draco takes the Silencing spell off of Jen, Dwayne dashes at him and tackles him to the floor. I look away from the two fighting boys to get to Jen, whose busy crying and trying to pull her pants back up.

"Jen, are you okay?" I question; tears are reaching my eyes and I help her get her jeans back on. "What happened, what did he do to you?"

Jen doesn't answer right away, and instead throws her arms around my neck and cries into my shoulder. I hold on tight, not wanting to let go.

She whimpers again before saying, "He-he wanted t-to…" but she trails off, unable to finish.

"It's okay, I'm here now." I say, "Everything's going to be fine. Just breathe." I start rocking her gently and let her cry into my arms, not sure of what to do now.

Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder, and I react defensively before realizing it's just Draco.

"Is she all right?" He asks softly. He's slightly out of breath, but looks exactly the same as he did before, with just messed up hair. I glance at the floor, noticing that Dwayne is laying there unconscious, before bringing my eyes back up to look at Draco.

"I'm not sure," I say honestly, "I just came in. I don't know… I don't know what he did to her."

I suddenly feel sick to my stomach as the situation sinks in. Draco must've noticed my face paled, because he gives me a little shake to make sure I'm still all here.

"We should take her to the Hospital Wing." He says, and I nod in agreement. Jen is compliant as he leans over and picks her up into his arms, but she still holds onto my hand the entire way to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey gives us a word or two about coming in so late, before noticing the crying Jen in Draco's arms. She quickly points to a bed, and Draco sets her down gently before we're practically shoved out of the infirmary. I really wanted to stay, I wanted to take care of my best friend, and I don't want her alone.

"It's okay," Draco says, resting a hand on my shoulder. I look over at him, and he offers a small sympathetic smile. "She's in good hands, and you'll see her tomorrow." He looks at his watch before correcting himself, "Well, later today, actually."

The corners of my mouth give a small pull, but I stand there, staring at the doors to the infirmary, as if they'll just magically open.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm." Draco says.

I open my mouth, shaking my head immediately, "No, you really don't have to, it's out of the way and you've already done enough-"

"Ginny," He says softly, and I shut my mouth. "I insist."

I sigh stubbornly and nod my head. "All right, fine."

The whole way back to my dorm, we walk in silence. I'm not sure if it's uncomfortable or not, because I'm too busy stuck in my own thoughts. I never thought this would happen. What kind of person could do this? What goes through their mind? Are they really that sick that they'd try to… _rape_ someone? I couldn't imagine being in Jen's position right now, but she doesn't deserve to be put through something like this. How could this have happened?

I'm finally pulled out of my thoughts when Draco stops walking, and I realize we're in front of the entrance to my dorm.

"Well, feel better, Weasley." He says, "Try some of that dreamless sleep potion, it works."

I laugh lightly, "That does sound tempting," I say.

He nods, and we sort of stand there awkwardly in silence.

"Thanks for walking me," I finally say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, no problem." He replies dismissively.

"Right, well… see you," I say, half-turning towards the portrait.

"Good night, Weasley." He says. He turns and walks back down the way we came, and I watch him silently until he leaves my sight. I never thought I would see the day where I'm as thankful to Draco as I am now. I kind of wish everyone else saw what he did for us tonight, because they'd see that maybe he is actually a good guy.

I gave myself a shrug, and yawned tiredly before finally deciding it was best to just get some sleep.


End file.
